Seiten Taisei
by Cooky365535
Summary: Bright golden eyes were looking at the strange man with caution. He was only a small child, but just because he was small does not mean that you should underestimate him.
1. Chapter 1 The Heretic

Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya. I do not own anything.

Chapter 1

The Heretic

Minato, a god, heard the rumors of a golden eyed boy that was just born from a rock on Mount Kenrin. Yes a rock. He could hardly believe it. It sounded ridiculous, but the fact that he had golden eyes just might make it possible. Golden eyes are a symbol that you are not human, demon, or a god. An entirely new species altogether, also know as a heretic, and if a boy really was born from a rock then he is most certainly one. Most people view heretics as extremely dangerous and a huge threat to heaven and the lower world. They are known for being like a lucky charm, but no one knows whether it would be good or bad luck. Heretics can be very helpful and use their strength to help others, but they could also cause great destruction. They have to be kept under control. That's why even if there was a low chance of that rumor being true he had to check it out just in case.

He went down to the lower world and headed towards Mount Kenrin. He brought a few supplies just in case. Then he entered the forest and searched for the heritic until he found him. Minato stared in awe as his eyes caught the rumored boy. The child had long spiky chocolate brown hair, pointed ears, long sharp nails, light brown skin covered in expensive looking silk robes, his eyes were slitted like a cats, but he had the brightest pair of golden eyes that he has ever seen. Then before he realized it he the boy was staring back at him. They stared at each other for a while before he heard the boy's stomach growl. Then Minato offered to give him food if he came with him, not expected the boy to agree. I mean who would be that stupid, but then he heard the boy say "Yes." with a big innocent smile on his face. Minato was in shock he was half expecting him to say "Just kidding who would be idiot enough to just go somewhere with a stranger." any second, but he didn't. Minato, stood in shock, just staring at him. It was almost too easy. "Hello are you alright?" the boy said. Minato snapped out of his shock and said "Yes fine, no need to worry.", while giving the boy his best smile, "I just have to go get my things together then we can head out." Then he turned his back to him and started rummaging through his supplies.


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Decision

I stared as the strange man turned around to gather his things. The man had brown hair and brown eyes and was all and all, really average looking. He obviously was a god. Just like any other god he had a small red dot on the middle of his forehead. Does that mean that he trying to take me to heaven. The smart choice would be to run away while he is busy, but who gets an offer to see heaven everyday? I could be killed or locked away if I go up there, but it's might be worth the risk. Besides even though I am blessed got great wisdom my five year old mind just can't help, but be excited. It is like my mind is screaming "Adventure Adventure" with big bright lights. It's not like I'm treated badly here, actually I'm basically worshiped. It all happened after the kid of the village chief was about to die from an illness. All the doctors, monks, and anyone who claimed that they could cure the kid, all tried and failed miserably. I the great Seiten Taisei have immense healing powers, so if I have a chance to save someone's life, I will gladly take it. Even if failed I would rest easier at night knowing that I at least tried, but it was too easy. I barely used any of my power, and in no time he was all better. No, he was better than better. He was stronger, smarter, and healthier than any other human. Now they all treat me as some sort of miracle child. They give me free food, the chief gives me clothes that are fit for a king, and they basically believe and do everything I tell them, but the only problem is that it's still missing something. Something that everybody has. I want someone to like me for who I am. I want a real friend. I want to have a family, and who knows I might just find that in heaven. Okay I know that that is very unlikely, but I also know that as long as I am the so called miracle child that dream will never happen. I know that I should have no more doubts, but what if I'm not even taken to heaven? What if I really am killed? What if everyone hates me because I'm different? This is a decision that will change my entire life! No, I can't go back now, I already made my decision, the moment I said yes.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Merciful Goddess

The god asked me if there was anything I wanted to do before we leave. I was about to ask if I could say goodbye to some of the villagers, but then I decided against it. I do not want there to be a chance of them getting involved, because this is to dangerous. I also decided not to bring anything. I told him that I didn't need anything and he quickly put me in handcuffs and then we were on our way. What go back, handcuffs! I know that he is afraid of me, but this is just taking it too far. I know that he is afraid of me. I can tell because they all have the same look in there eyes. He opened a some sort of portal and he roughly pushed me in. When we arrived we were outside of a huge mansion, ok correction, it was more like a castle! He walked up to the entrance, knocked on the door, and stated his name, statice and the reason why he brought me here. We both waited for about twenty minutes before we got a response. A man with black long hair tied up in a bun opened the door. Judging by the way he dressed I'm guessing that he was a servant, he first took his time to glare at me before saying "the merciful goddess would be pleased to meet you. The servant motioned for us to follow, so we walked down a long hallway with many twists and turns before we stopped at huge red double doors. He opened the doors and we walked inside to see and beautiful woman with long black wavy hair pulled back in a ponytail, deep purple eyes, pale skin, pink lips, and a perfect figure covered with white silk robes and a golden sash sitting on the window steel. She was absolutely stunning. That was probably the most beautiful woman I would ever see in my life, but it is not like I really cared I was only five years old. I saw Minato kneeling on the ground and realized that I should probably do the same, so I kneeled on the ground and bowed my head to her. I heard her get up from the window seal and then started to slowing walk towards me. Then she stopped and I felt her hovering over me. I waited to hear an insulted or to be slapped, but neither of those happened. The lady bent down and suddenly pulled me into an embrace and then whispered in my ears these words "I am sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like this just because you are different. I am so sorry." At that moment all my emotions came rushing out and I cried in her arms.


End file.
